Of Hearts and Circles
by iammichan27
Summary: 13. "I guess, you'll be in my circle, too."- Hyuuga Natsume "Because I'll love you til my last breathe, Sakura Mikan." One shot. RnR!


**Title**: Of Hearts and Circles

**Summary:** "I guess, you'll be in my circle, too."- Hyuuga Natsume "Because I'll love you til my last breathe, Sakura Mikan." One shot. RnR!

**A/N:** Lol. Stupid love quotes, they forced my fingers to type this one shot. Hahaha. Anyway, I hope you'll like this one. A review after will make my life great. Haha.

**Dedicated to:** sissyhood high – _especially _Ate Ami, Nayan, Ate Nyoana, Mie. _Tinetext kasi nila ako._ Haha. And to my friends MichievousRose (Zen and Jessa).

**Warning:** Story unedited. Expect errors~

**Disclaimer:** Gakuen Alice is NOT mine.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Hearts and Circles<strong>

* * *

><p>Anjo Narumi, the infamous teacher of the infamous troublesome but infamous funny students of the infamous class D of the infamous school of gifted students, the Alice Academy. Yeah, talk about very infamous. =_=<p>

That's right. Narumi _loved_ his students very much that he decided to follow them until the very end.

The class 2B of elementary 5 years ago is now the class D of the Middle School Department. At first, the fact that Narumi decided to be with them until they graduate annoyed them to death. But now? They don't really care anymore. So what if he will be their homeroom teacher? Everyday is a vacation. Yes, a vacation. Hah! Everyday is always a free day, a self-study. It's fun except when final exams come.

Because, he always have crazy ideas for his _lovable_ class.

And this year, it's no different.

**Make a love letter for the one you love. I want the truth. Be true to yourself. And this time, use shapes not letters except for the name of your love.**

See? What. The. Hell? A love letter but no letter? Huh?

Everyone groaned except for a certain brunette, who was taking the stupid test seriously.

* * *

><p>The result was unexpected.<p>

Everyone was dumbfounded, stupefied. They all _failed_ in Naru's exam except for Mikan.

'What happened?' they all thought.

Now, they are all intrigued of her letter. 'She just wrote Hotaru's name and a heart, right?'

When Narumi returned their paper, Hotaru immediately snatched Mikan's paper before the owner can even touch it.

Mikan blushed furiously and they all took a look of her so-called 'love letter'.

"WHAT?" they all shouted, except for you-know-who. They stared at her, they can't utter another word.

Because in Mikan's paper, there's only a huge circle and inside the circle is the name of **Hyuuga Natsume.**

If you looked closely, Natsume is also blushing. Really, such a cute couple.

* * *

><p><strong>Of Hearts and Circles<strong>

* * *

><p>That was three years ago. And since that day, Natsume and Mikan started dating.<p>

Yeah, he confessed. She accepted him. It's kind of unbelievable, but yeah, just like that.

It's still a mystery though. Why did Mikan passed the test and they all failed? No one, not even Hotaru, figured out.

The infamous couple is now sitting under their Sakura tree, enjoying the good weather.

Mikan played with her Ice alice, using the alice stone Nobara gave her of course, while Natsume read his manga beside her. Suddenly, the lass thought of an idea as she re-shift her ice into a sharp one. She then began carving something in the tree.

Natsume noticed this. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just something," she muttered. A few seconds later, she happily, childishly clapped her hands. "There! Done."

"Hmm?" Natsume looked at what she carved and the initials of their name inside a circle. "A circle?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," she nodded.

"Why a circle, Polka?"

She pouted at the nickname. "Polka is NOT my name! Mou." She blushed before she answered, "_Because… If I don't want to use heart. A heart can be broken, but the circle never ends. _Just like my love for you, Natsume. I guess, I'll say that you'll be in my circle._"_

Natsume was surprised. _Really. This idiot is unpredictable,_ he thought. He smiled at the blushing brunette beside him and pulled her in a hug. "It doesn't matter if it's a heart or circle. But, I guess, you'll be in my circle, too." He kissed her forehead aas she sighed in contentment. _"Because I'll love you til my last breathe, Sakura Mikan,"_ he continued in his mind.

**End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Define SHORT. ;) I'm not satisfied with the ending. Hahahaha. And I know that there are lots and lots of errors. I'm just too lazy to edit it. *grins*

Still… Review, anyone? Oh. Right.

I think that _I'm looking for a beta reader._ PM me please if you want to be my beta reader. Tenchuu~

;) 'Til next time~

- Mi


End file.
